Theres Always an Upside
by draconislove
Summary: The Marauders from year one to year seven! How the boys met and became friends and perhaps more! first story! please review!
1. Remus Lupin

AN: I do not own harry potter or the amazing characters. they all belong to the amazing JKR. this is my first story ever so all reviews would be welcomed! let me know what you think or where this story should go! thanks!

* * *

Remus Lupin.

Age:11

Status: Half blood/Half breed: Werewolf

Eye color: Amber

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

The moon rose that night bright and almost full, its reflection shinning against the lake lighting the area with its elegant glow. Everyone was in bed and no one was there to witness its beauty, except for a small boy who should didn't see its beauty but saw it as a curse.

Remus looked up at the moon, his face full of melancholy and pain. The moon used to be one of his favorite sights as a small boy. Now, now it was just a reminder of the trouble and pain that followed his family, the burden he had placed upon them with this curse. He remembered that night vividly

He had been sleeping in bed when he had heard a loud crash outside. Now this wasn't unusual for Remus to hear. His dog wasn't very graceful and often at night he would run into the garbage cans on the side and knock them over and everything in them. Putting his book on his side table he crawled out of bed and put on his bunny slippers and quietly padded down the hall to the back yard.

"Rover?" he called softly. "Rover? Where are you boy?" Remus walked along the path looking for his dog. Hearing a whimper in the bushes he grew concerned. Rover wasn't a pushover kind of dog, he wasn't scared of much and If he was whimpering… Remus grew more concerned. His dog was cowering and trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Rover? C'mere boy. Its alright," Remus reached his hand out to calm the creature down.

"Remus?" Turning around Remus saw his brother standing there half asleep and confused. Romulus was 12 and in his second year of Hogwarts. He was always talking to Remus about it talking nonsense about a giant squid and moving staircases. As if a place and creatures existed! Mother always said Romy had a great imagination and not to believe a thing he said, but Remus wished it was true and couldn't wait to join his brother in 4 years whether the stories were true or not. He missed his brother when he was gone.

"Remus what are you doing up? It's the full moon, you should be in bed".

"Rover… he knocked the trash cans over, I just came to check on him…" Remus stood up moving to the trash cans. He stopped shortly when he actually looked noticing that they were still standing, unmoved since he took the trash out earlier that night.

"well looks like you picked them up, now come inside before I wake up father," Romulus turned and walked back inside the house leaving the door open for his brother. Remus was still looking at the trashcan wondering what that loud crash was when he heard a snarl behind him.

Turning slowly he came face to face with the biggest dog his 7-year-old self had ever encountered. It stood almost as tall as his father almost 6 foot tall, it had the biggest mouth and teeth ever with one almost as long as his arm. Frozen with fear he stood there meeting its golden gaze with his green one. Later, years later when he thought back on it, he would swear that for a moment it almost seemed as if it was trying to speak with him. But in his current state of fear, all he saw were his big eyes and teeth.

"REMUS MOVE!"

Turning to look at his father standing with Romulus sealed his fate. No sooner had he looked did the wolf pounced, its great paws hiding his shoulders and knocking him to the ground. The breath knocked out of him, he wasn't sure what had happened or how he had ended up on the ground. What he did know the next second, was pain. Pain flooded his whole body from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. The pain was almost unbearable and everywhere at once, he screamed for help and for the pain to go away. He screamed for his brother and father. He screamed for his mother most of all. What seamed like hours of pain was mere seconds when the wolf was knocked off him and the pain had mostly stopped. He remembered screams filling the air around him, he remembered blood; so much blood everywhere. Someone picked him up and a strange sensation filled the air around him. Then darkness and relief.

That was how Remus had been introduced into the magical world. His parents had tried to hide the magic from him until he was old enough to understand what it was. Unfortunately fate didn't plan it that way and he had to learn about the dark side of magic rather quickly. There were positives to his curse he had to admit to himself. He got awesome wolf senses all the time; great sight, hearing, and a sense of smell. He got to eat a LOT of food and never worry about getting fat. He was a fantastic runner, could run nonstop for hours and never get tired. Of course there were the downsides like not touching silver and people judging him and such, being called an animal and people wanting to put him down. His mother would always hold his hand and smile at him as she handed him a piece of chocolate. She would tell him to not listen to those people, that he was so much more special than they realized.

Hearing a loud snore coming from one of the beds in the room, Remus decided it was time to go to bed. Classes started tomorrow and he would never make his family proud if he slept in on the first day of class! Tucking himself in bed and looking at the moon, Remus fell asleep thinking about how his brother was right about a squid and stairs. Sleep overcoming nerves Remus passed out dreaming of moons and magic and what could lay ahead.


	2. Sirius Black

Hello again! sorry the update took so long! this chapter is focusing on sirius (obviously) and its a little shorter that the last chapter but the next one will make up for it i promise! i do not own harry potter that belongs to jk rowling but the story line is mine! simply borrowing her world 3 anyways review please and ill try and have the next chapter up much sooner! much love!

* * *

Sirius Black

Age:11

Status: Pure blood

Eye color: Blue

Hair: Black

Sirius Black was in a word, perfect. He came from the perfect pure blood family, had perfect status in every social circle, his looks were absolutely perfect, and everyone else was completely below him. His hair was a perfect shade of blackest black, his eyes an extraordinary shade of cerulean blue, pouty feminine lips, and a complexion without a flaw in sight.

Since he was born he was told all this and never believed a word to be untrue. As he grew older however, Sirius began to notice things. Looks given to his family, the fear that showed on some peoples faces, people being over attentive, but most of all Sirius noticed that he had no friends. Oh sure he had kids who he did things with, mostly his cousins, but he had no friends and the concept of it bothered him greatly.

One day, when Sirius was about 7 or so, he brought the subject up with his father. That's the day Sirius realized maybe, just maybe, things were not as perfect as they may seem. His father screamed and cursed at Sirius, threw things around, shot a spell here and there. Now none of this was new to Sirius, he was used to his father blowing up on his brother Regulus. But it was the first time he had ever been the cause behind it, and when his father turned his big blue eyes on his eldest son, Sirius experienced a new feeling to go with this new experience; fear.

Sirius hated to think of that day; the bruises and bleeding that came afterwards, his mother screaming at his father, his father screaming back. His brother trying to drag him out of the room and out of the way but Sirius being too far gone to help move himself. That damned house elf was no help either, sitting on the side watching and muttering about filth and other nonsense. The days of recovery that followed the beating kind of blurred together as well but he clearly remembered his new "friends" who came to visit him, God how he hated those kids.

After that day Sirius started to pay attention. He knew things were not all right in the Black household. Things seemed… off to him and he was going to figure out why.

The day his Hogwarts letter came in was a big day in the Black family. All the purebloods around whose children were going to Hogwarts were invited to the mansion for a get together. The Averys who were cruel and indecent sort of people, the Bulstrodes, the Burkes who were in high standings with the family for their contributions to the dark arts, the Carrows who were just intolerable, the Crabbes, the Dolohovs, the Flints known for their flying skills, the Goyles, the Lestranges whose youngest son was unfortunate enough to catch his cousins eye, the Macnairs who were another sort of horribly mean people, the Malfoys who were snooty but not all around bad, the Mulcibers, the Notts, the Potters who he wasn't sure how they even got invited their families hated each other so much, the Rookwoods who didn't have enough brain between them to go around, and the Rosiers.

It was at that party where he had met his future best friend, his other heterosexual half, one of the best people he would ever meet, James Potter. James didn't stand out in any particular way, except that he did. Maybe it was his unruly hair that stood out against the other purebloods around him, or those glasses that were too big for his small face, or maybe it was just that there was so much more of him vertically than horizontally. I mean the kid was tall but all his skin went up and kind of forgot that he needed a stomach or body fat. No, none of that was it. It was that in the mess of all the dark magic Slytherin families, the little Gryffindor family stood out like a beacon to Sirius, and he knew he needed a part of that Gryffindor light.

Sirius turned over in his bed thinking about all this, that meeting that shouldn't have happened and the first friendship he'd ever had. Somewhere in the darkness he heard a sigh and knew he wasn't the only one awake. Closing his eyes he dreamt of his little brother, his family, his defiance, but mostly he dreamt of all the possibilities this year had in store for him.


End file.
